Got It Bad
by She Who Shall Go Nameless
Summary: THOROUGHLY MODERN MILLIE twoshot. Whatever happened at that Yankees DoubleHeader? You know, Millie and Jimmy's first planned outing? And just how bad does Jimmy have it?


**Hey ya'll. I don't know if there is any other Thoroughly Modern Mille stuff on this site, but I wanted to write this and if nobody reads it that's okay. So, If you've seen Millie, enjoy!**

**I don't own Millie, Jimmy, Dorothy, etc.**

"Alright, everybody can go home now," the rough voice of the police officer startled Jimmy awake, but he found that he didn't mind. Before him was the most beautiful sight he'd ever clapped eyes on.

If Millie was lovely when fully awake, she was radiant when she was still half asleep. She looked far more relaxed than she normally did, her long legs tucked under her body in the cramped conditions. Her mouth was open slightly, just enough for him to see her pearly white teeth. Her long eyelashes lay across her ivory cheeks in a dark fan. She was exquisite. Boy, did he have it bad.

One of Millie's friends shook her awake, and Jimmy stood up quickly. Miss Dorothy, however, smiled at him in a way that made him nervous. So he couldn't hide his feelings from his sister, but would she tell Millie? Better make a move before she had the chance.

The two of them were the last out of the cells. He caught her arm before she could leave with her friends.

"Mille Dillmount, I just wanted to say that it was a pleasure to meet you properly," He bit his tongue. That was not what he had meant to say! What was this girl doing to him? All well, he'd better go with it. He held out his hand for her to shake.

"You as well, Mr. Smith," She said cordially. And then, after a slight pause, she added, "And I think you're worth more than paper clips."

"Thank you," he replied as she shook his hand. Either she didn't feel the electric shock that coursed through his arm at her touch, or she ignored it. As it was, he had difficulty hiding his reaction as his heart did a whiz-bang flip-flop. "Say, I have tickets to the Yankees double-header tonight. Would you like to join me?"

_Are you kidding me? She's a Modern. She doesn't want to go so some effing ballgame! _Luckily, Millie didn't seem to feel need to slap him for his idiocy. Instead, she picked the other rejection-route.

"Oh, I couldn't possibly," She replied. "It would be most improper, and my fiancée would never approve."

Jimmy nearly choked, although he wasn't drinking anything. "_Fiancée_?" he reiterated, just to be sure that his heart wasn't getting torn to pieces on an attempt to play coy. She was a Modern, after all. He wouldn't put it beneath her to play games with him.

"Soon to be," she shot back proudly. "So I couldn't possibly attend such an event with another man."

"And I don't expect you to," he replied smoothly, in a last ditch attempt to save himself. "I was about to suggest that you bring your friend along. Miss…California?"

"Oh!" Millie exclaimed. Her cheeks were slightly pink from embarrassment at 'misunderstanding' his intentions. "Miss Dorothy! Yes, well, I suppose that will be alright. When should we be there?"

"Five o'clock," he replied, feeling a bubble of elation growing in his chest. Why should he care if Dorothy was coming? He was getting more time with Millie, and no matter what she thought, it was a date. "But I'll meet you at the Hotel _Pricilla_ and walk you there. The cabs here are quite dreadful, and it isn't terribly far."

"Agreed," Millie said with a smile, shaking his hand again. And then she was off and out the door. He let out a sigh as he watched her retreating back. She was so beautiful, with the sunlight glinting off her hair. Now there was just that fiancée business to deal with…

Jimmy heard a hoarse chuckle behind him and spun around. The policeman who had caught them at the bar was still there, and he grinned at Jimmy. "Sonny, you got it bad for that girl."

_Don't I know it_, Jimmy thought as he left the station. He had a date, but first there was someone he needed to see.

The knock on her door was quite unexpected. Had Millie fancied a visit, she would have knocked on the other door, which adjoined their rooms. Or she would have just come in. They had each others' keys, after all.

When she opened the door, she was quite surprised to see her brother, who looked the least composed she'd seen him since he was young. "My, Herbert, you look terrible. What are you doing here?"

"Is Millie _really_ … engaged?" Jimmy blurted out before he could stop himself. He looked slightly ill as he articulated the last word.

Dorothy grinned and grabbed him by the collar of his shirt, yanking him into the room and shutting the door. "You are _so_ in love with her!" she squealed.

"No I'm not!" he shot back, but even he could hear the edge of panic in his voice.

"Yes you are," Dorothy replied smartly, sitting down on her bed as Jimmy leaned against the wall.

"So is she … you know," Jimmy tried again.

"Engaged? I don't think so. She wants to marry her boss," Dorothy explained. "She read in _Vogue_ that modern marriages are solely business agreements and that true love comes later 'occasionally to the person you're actually married to!'" Jimmy stared at her, surprised that she would say such a thing. "Her words, not mine." Dorothy clarified.

"Ah," they sat in silence for a moment, each deep in thought. "Who's her boss?"

"Trevor Graydon," Dorothy said without missing a beat. She had been expecting the question and also Jimmy's reaction.

"WHAT?!" he exploded, all his cool-as-a-cucumber demeanor gone.

"Herbert!" Dorothy admonished. "Not so loud!"

"Sorry, it's just … how could he … how could they … okay, that's a mental picture I could have done without."

"My, isn't your mind in the gutter these days," Dorothy noted coolly, as she deftly checked her fingernails for chipped paint. "But I agree. And for your information, I don't think they will ever actually become engaged. I doubt Mr. Graydon even knows Millie's real name. He calls her Jon."

"Jon?"

"Don't ask me."

"Okay."

Jimmy looked down at his shoes again, and Dorothy looked at him expectantly. When she could take no more of the awkward silence (which had admittedly never happened to her and her brother before), she broke it.

"I suppose you'd like to know if you've got any chance with her."

"You know me too well." Jimmy replied with a weak grin.

"Well, we've only been twins for … forever," Dorothy pointed out with a grin. "I think you've got a chance, if you can get through that thick head of hers."

Jimmy chuckled. "Why Miss Dorothy, what a way to speak about your best friend."

"The truth is painful, Herbert, and now I must dole it out again. Do you realize that you only have forty-five minutes to prepare for your date tonight?"

"_Shit!_"

"_Herbert!_"

"I have to go!"

Dorothy watched her brother fly out the door with raised brows, and then rolled her eyes. "Men."

**The other part of this 2-shot is coming up soon! Yay!**


End file.
